


Once upon a Golden Dream

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Ends in a modern setting, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Fluffy Ending, Hopefully a tooth-rotting fluff ending, I hope this packs a lot of hurt, I think this can be considered reincarnation au?, Multiple Timeline, Past Lives, Promises, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: In one timeline, he lost her.In another, she lost him.And in one, they saw the lights in each other's eyes fade.Silent promises were made between two hearts to see each other again in a different time.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	1. Claude

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really one to write fics with lots of hurt but this idea won't go away

"You like looking at my face, don't you?" Claude said softly as he sat on the bed, looking at his wife. "I really have no idea what you find so interesting but I wish for you to look at me that way again."

He reached out to brush aside her bangs, his hands trembling as his fingers touched her skin.

Something unexpected happened to the Royal Family of Almyra.

For almost two decades of peace between Fodlan and Almyra, with the conflicts in both of their ruling courts are now just petty squabbles instead of diplomatic problems, someone dared to harm the Queen of Almyra during the celebrations of the Unification that they hold yearly since establishment.

The attack wasn't directed to the Queen, but rather to the Crowned Prince, but her motherly instinct made her put her life in danger to protect him.

Or that's what it looks like to everyone.

For Byleth, she had to use the dormant power of the Divine Pulse in her body. She had used it many times to save her son and herself from the outcome, turning it back as far as she's allowed to, but fate doesn't want her to have the result she wanted.

It's either her or her son who dies.

It's the same as when her father died.

Remembering what Sothis has said about a fated death, she accepted it.

An arrow whistled in the air and lodged deep near her heart.

The King and the Crowned Prince had ordered the immediate search and arrest of the person responsible while the other princes and princesses of Almyra helped people to move their mother to safety.

The Court Physician have tried their best to save her, but regrettably told Claude that his beloved wife only have a matter of hours or days.

She had regained consciousness briefly, and the Royal family were thankful for it. They then took refuge in that bedroom to stay with her until her last breath.

The Crowned Prince and the Second Prince took care of things when the culprit was caught. They had him tortured day in and day out to no avail.

The Third Prince and Crowned Princess stayed with Claude and their mother, with the youngest princess holding onto their mother's hand tightly.

Claude had hoped, that whatever power Sothis has given her, it's going to be enough to save her from this danger.

Or that the Crest stone inside her will save her by pumping more magic into her.

He had thought she was dead for five years only to return to them as if she just took a nap somewhere because she's so done with everyone's bullshit. Surely this time, she'd also make a full recovery.

He had half expected that the next day, Byleth is going to be up and tease him for still trying to look calm and collected in front of their children but in fact he'd rather be the one doing all the ugly crying and clinging to her hand.

He hoped that she will be fine, and will be back on her feet after a few days of rest.

However, after four days since the incident, Byleth Eisner have breathed her last.

It was Claude's cries of despair in the early hours of the morning that woke their children up to the devastating news.

Claude was bent over, holding her tightly to him as tears and sobs wrecked through him.

The youngest princess wailed, while the Crowned Princess held her tightly, crying silent tears.

The Third Prince only slumped down onto the floor, numbed and in shock. He had fervently prayed to the Gods of Almyra, the Goddess of Fodlan and the Saints to spare their mother but they didn't hear him.

The Crowned Prince and Second Prince knelt down next to the bed, crying for their mother as well.

The Royal family mourned, along with the Kingdoms of Almyra, Fodlan, Sreng, Brigid, Morfis and Albinea, whom she had managed to unite in peaceful diplomacy with Claude in the two decades they have ruled together.

While his children went to prepare things for the mourning, Claude stood there, all of his tears for the day has dried.

He stared at her heart, knowing it's not beating for real now.

He took out the dagger he had always kept on himself, the same dagger that Byleth has always worn around her waist and had given to him when he left Fodlan after the war to convince his father and the Almyran Court to accept him as King.

Steeling himself and saying his apologies to his wife, he carefully made a cut on her upper breastbone to see her heart.

Attached to it, is the blood-covered Crest Stone of Flames. As he carefully removed it, his hands drenched in his own wife's blood, he could see that there are cracks where it must have been pierced by the arrow.

He then carefully stitched her back and healed the scar with the little knowledge of the healing art he had learned from her.

He also changed her clothes, stowing away the blood drenched one that he will burn later on.

He never got the chance to give another apology to her for his trespass and examine the Stone when people came in to collect her body.

The Golden Deers traveled to Almyra to pay respect to their Queen.

She was their general in the war.

She was their patient professor as well.

But first and foremost, she was a friend to them. Who's always there to listen and help them figure things out.

Each former Golden Deer have extended their condolences to the Royal family, with Claude responding automatically to them.

Claude was inconsolable as he stood by her casket, in his mourning clothes while his children attended to their guests and everything that is needed for her burial.

The only thing he ever told them is to prepare the sweet valerian flowers she had managed to grow in the greenhouse Claude gifted her on her birthday several years prior and have it surround the casket.

She said it was her mother's favorite, which also became her favorite apart from astilbe, sunflowers and peonies. She wanted to have them close to be a reminder that Garreg Mach isn't only where she met her husband, but also the place where her parents found each other and had her.

He remained by her well adorned casket, staring at her in yearning to see her smile again even for one last time.

The Second Prince had ordered to have her dressed up in a simple white dress she had always worn as Archbishop, along with the Almyran robes she had loved so much.

Claude stood there, tuning out everyone around him. The only time he ever left the casket is when he needed to use the bathroom and when he confirmed the spot that he wanted to have her buried in the most sunniest place where they could plant flowers for her.

A week of mourning passed by them, all kinds of trade and businesses were put to a stop as everyone paid their respects to the late Queen in their own ways.

And when it's time to close the casket, Claude leaned down and pressed his forehead onto the glass. He closed his eyes in a silent prayer and thought of a final goodbye to her.

Gathering his strength, he stood up straight and inhaled deeply as he nodded to his children to let them say their goodbyes.

The Crowned Prince's face has that survivor's guilt for he knew he was the target but his mother took the fatal blow. His clenched jaw as he placed a trembling hand on their mother's casket is enough for Claude to know that he is determined to find whoever masterminded this tragedy.

The King of Almyra knew he can't let his son be blinded by revenge, as that would go against Byleth's wish for their children to live a happy life.

The Second Prince held onto the necklace his mother had given him when he was still a child as he looked into her peaceful face for the last time. Beside him is the Third Prince, holding onto his own necklace.

The Second Prince had planned to tell her that he and the Third Prince wanted to enter the Church of Seiros's service and to succeed her as Archbishop; while his brother, the Third Prince, will do his best to be part of the Cardinals.

Both were too late to tell her of the news she was hoping to hear from them but they vowed to her then and there that they will fulfill that promise.

The Crowned Princess, who was set to go out after the festivities as an envoy to Brigid, stood tall and in control of her emotions. She used to watch their mother and father have sparring matches, have heard of tales of when their mother was called The Ashen Demon. It had sparked something in her, and she worked hard to be worthy of the same title someday.

All of it went to naught and she cried her heart out when Claude placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her gently into a one-armed hug, whispering that she shouldn't hold back her tears for their mother.

Byleth did cry when Jeralt died, and when he chanced upon her crying in her room, Claude vowed that he will do whatever he can to have her smile again.

The youngest princess, their surprise baby after they thought Byleth wouldn't be pregnant again for she's taking contraceptive tonics, cried in her big brother's arms as the Crowned Prince carried her to see their mother.

The little girl's high pitched crying, her little thrashing in her brother's arms, was enough for the guests in attendance to let loose their tears they've been holding back on.

Sniffles and coughs were heard, a little hiccup and blowing of noses into handkerchiefs.

And when they had finally closed the casket and lowered it down, each guest threw valerian flowers into the hole.

The Princes and Princesses did the same, while the Crowned Prince tried to calm the little princess in his arms who started to have spasms due to asthma. They had to leave the place to attend to her.

Claude was the last one to throw in his flowers for her.

Valerians and sweet peas.

She was the greatest gift he had ever received in his life, and would remain so for the rest of his days.

He turned to his fellow core Golden Deers after the burial, with everyone leaving them to have their privacy.

He gave them a tight smile.

"As class reunions go, this is the worst in history. Much worse than Gronder Field." he said, his voice cracking.

Hilda was the first to shed fresh tears, followed by Marianne, Lysithea and Leonie.

Lorenz, Ignatz and Raphael soon followed.

Claude tried his best to lighten the mood.

"Come on guys, don't...don't cry too much." He said, holding back his own tears. "Teach wouldn't like it you know. She hates seeing us sad."

"Claude, you don't have to pretend to be strong in front of us." Marianne sniffed as they all stood around him close. "We're friends..."

One by one, they stepped closer to him and once he's enveloped in their hugs, he wasn't able to hold it back anymore and he let the tears fall and soon he was a mess.

It was a month later that Claude stepped down as King of Almyra and passed it on to his eldest son. He then withdrew from the public eye, content on spending his days by her grave or with their youngest daughter, teaching her archery.

The more curious onlookers could see that he always have two little orbs in his hands, shifting them idly.

"We'll see each other soon, right? You know that I won't ever let you go."


	2. Byleth

Byleth let out a roar of anger as she loosened the Sword of Creator and whipped it towards the enemy.

She charged at them, hacking and slicing the intruders who came in the Almyran Audience Hall.

"Mama!" she heard her little son's cries and she looked around to see the little prince of Almyra is being taken away.

She ran back to get her son but an arrow whizzed past her and struck the man dead. She gratefully looked back at her husband, the King of Almyra, as her son ran up to her sobbing.

Nader and his son-in-law, Balthus von Albrecht, charged the enemy surrounding the King, their blades flashing and glinting. 

The resounding screams of pain and the scent of death that hangs in the air, the clang of steel striking against each other, and dark magic swirling around the Audience Hall is enough for the little prince to sob even harder against his mother.

Balthus then charged up to the group that is making their way towards Byleth who won't be able to fight in her fullest strength as she shields her son behind her.

Claude let loose of his arrows, working in tandem with Nader as they tried to protect the scattered nobles and Governors who cannot fight.

Balthus stood as the Queen's shield, with Byleth supporting him with healing magic when needed and being on a defensive.

When they routed the enemies after thinking they wouldn't be able to due to their small number and a lot to defend, the four of them breathed easy.

Soldiers who managed to break down the door started cleaning up the bodies and healers were brought in to tend to the wounded.

Nader himself got another deep injury on the arm, and is thankful enough that he's not going to lose it if he will not exert any pressure on it while he's still on the mend.

Balthus only managed to get some scratches as Byleth's healing support saw him through the battle.

Claude is thankfully unscathed, and he went over to his wife and son.

Byleth had set down the Sword of the Creator against Claude's throne and picked up their three year old son to console him, pressing kisses on his forehead.

The King of Almyra enveloped the two of them in a tight hug, taking a deep breath of relief.

"Your Majesty," a servant came forward. "The soldiers managed to capture those who tried to attack your parents as well. Those who managed to survive that is."

Claude turned to look at him, frowning. "Who's stupid enough to attack them? Eh, no matter. They're dead idiots anyway."

Byleth turned to look at the servant as well, setting down her son. Balthus stood nearby, on alert for anything else suspicious.

"Your Majesty," another servant approached. "This item was in the possession of the intruders, hidden under their clothes."

Claude walked closer to him, looking at the item.

It was a long hooked mask, one that he and anyone who fought alongside them in Fodlan is familiar with.

A mask that belongs to the Slitherers.

Claude scowled as he took the item, examining it.

"There shouldn't be any more of them..." he muttered as he turned away from the servant.

The servant who gave him the mask walked closer to Claude and drove a knife into his back.

Byleth saw the pain in Claude's face as she forcefully turned back the hands of time, mere moments before Claude took the mask.

She will not let it happen. Claude is not going to die like how her father died.

She grabbed the dagger around Claude's waist as soon as he turned to her and lunged at the servant who was taken by surprise. She drove the dagger into the servant's heart with such fierceness that Claude dropped the mask in shock of her action.

"Teach, what...?" Claude was about to ask when he noticed the knife falling out of the dead servant's hand.

Alarmed by it, Balthus and Claude turned to the little prince who is exposed without his mother's protection.

The other servant took out his own knife and attacked the defenseless boy.

"No!"

Byleth turned to look around and saw Claude have thrown himself to protect his son, enveloping him in his body as his exposed back got struck by the knife.

She stood there, frozen and horrified, trying to turn back the hands of time again to prevent this but the power won't heed her.

She struggled, feeling her body scream in pain as she stretched the limit of the Divine Pulse to make it work one last time.

To save her husband.

To save her child from seeing his father murdered in front of him.

To save Almyra and Fodlan's future.

But it never turned.

To Byleth, as she tries her best to turn back time, everything is in slow motion.

The servant taking out the bloodied blade from Claude's back.

Balthus charging forward to fling the servant away from the King and Prince with a punch to the gut with his steel gauntlets.

Nader coming in from behind and cutting down the escaping servant with his sword.

Claude slowly slumping down on top of his son.

Their son, shocked by everything, looked at his father's face.

"You're alright." Claude rasped as he painfully smiled at his son. "You're going to be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Papa...?"

"Listen to your Mama well, okay? Don't give her headache like I did..."

Balthus rushed over to Claude, trying his best to utilise the healing magic he's been taught.

Nader came for Byleth, whose knees gave under her as she stared at her husband. The commander managed to catch her, assisting her with one arm.

"Calm yourself." She heard Nader say to her. "He's going to be fine. Breathe, come on. Follow my rhythm. Breathe in, breathe out..."

She followed his lead, finally regaining control of her present self.

The lethargy from trying to push the Divine Pulse to its limit slowly left her and she trembled violently against Nader.

She pushed herself away from the high commander and walked over to Claude, dropping down to her knees and reaching out to join her healing magic with Balthus's.

Claude only chuckled in pain, the magic going into his system making him groggy at the same time.

"You two, stop overloading me...I'm going to throw up from all the healing." He grunted as he eased himself off his son and Balthus helped him up gently.

They moved him into the royal bedchambers, and Byleth tried her best to heal him with Balthus as her aide.

Everything she had learned from Manuela and Rhea, even from Mercedes and Marianne in the healing arts, she used them to heal Claude.

But the wound won't close.

The wound won't heal.

And Claude is losing a lot of blood and his life is slipping away from them.

"Teach, I'm sorry I have to leave you too soon." Claude struggled to say as he reached out to hold her hand to make her stop healing him.

He knows it's futile.

He knew the knife that was used on him.

It was the same knife that claimed Jeralt's life.

No matter how good Byleth has become in the healing art, if Manuela can't even save Jeralt then there's no hope for him.

All he can do is ease the pain for his wife and child.

"Teach, I'll leave it up to you to decide when our son is going to be King." He told her, intertwining their hand. "Nader and Balthus will help you as Queen Regent."

"Don't talk. Conserve your energy." Byleth said softly, holding back her tears. "Let me heal you."

Claude painfully chuckled at that. "I appreciate that but we both know..."

"No. Don't say another word."

Claude smiled gently at her. "Byleth, will you smile for me?"

"Claude this is not the time–"

"Please. Just smile for me. You know that seeing you smile makes me happy."

Byleth tightened her hold on his hand, fighting back tears as she gave him the smile he wished to see.

Claude only chuckled at it, seeing her lower lip tremble and the fresh tears that threaten to spill from her eyes.

"It's not the smile I want to see but I'll take it." he said jokingly as he turned his head to look at Balthus.

"Get some pen and paper. I want to help Teach get through the next few years."

"You know I don't have the best handwriting." Balthus mumbled as he looked around for the said materials.

"Eh, you'll do." Claude told him, grimacing when the painful twinge on his back numbed a part of him as the current went in all directions of his nerves.

Balthus wrote down his liege's will, trying his hardest to keep his handwriting legible:

Byleth Eisner, Queen of Fodlan and Almyra, will be Queen Regent until the Crowned Prince is of age to take the throne. No one is to question her authority.

Balthus von Albrecht and High Commander Nader will be her advisors, and will oversee the Prince's education.

The Governors of Almyra are not allowed to decide on their own without consulting with the Queen and her advisors of how to deal with problems that will affect the whole Kingdom. Anyone caught holding back vital information is to be punished by the Queen Regent.

Prime Ministers of Fodlan are to work with the Governors in maintaining the peace between the two Kingdoms.

The Crowned Prince is not to marry out of duty to the throne but out of love, and continue the Royal line as he see fit.

"Don't you think he's too young to worry about this?" Balthus frowned as he handed the paper over to Claude so that he could put his shaky signature on it.

"It's better to cover everything." Claude replied as he relaxed and looked at Byleth. "Balthus, can you leave us for a moment and have that will be seen by Nader?"

Balthus looked at Byleth who just gave him a nod.

"Please look after our son as well." Byleth said to him. The man nodded, bowing respectfully and left the room.

"Teach...I'm really sorry about this..."

Byleth shook her head as she framed his face with one hand.

"No, it's all my fault. I couldn't...I couldn't turn back the hands of time one more time to prevent this..."

Claude raised his own hand to cover hers, feeling her hand tremble against him.

"You and our son is the best gift I've ever gotten in this life. I hope one day, we can be together again."

"We'll always be together, my little golden deer." Byleth whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss on his lips.

"Stay by my side, Teach...I'm...afraid to sleep on my own..."

Byleth nodded, taking a deep breath again to fight back the tears and smiled at him. Claude smiled at her weakly.

"Your smile...really makes me happy. Have I told you that?"

"Many times. Now rest. I'll make sure you can sleep well."

Later on that night, Claude never opened his eyes again. Byleth cried silently into his shoulders, holding onto his hand tightly.

His burial is attended by everyone, friend and political foes alike. Byleth dressed in all black, presiding over the prayers for her husband.

Their little son is with Balthus, staring at his father's casket, not understanding what's going on.

When they have started to put his casket into his last resting place, Byleth let her tears flow.

She watched them cover Claude's resting place, taking their little son into her arms so he could see his father one last time.

Upon the earring she had taken from his collection that now sits upon her left ear, as her reminder of their vows and dreams that she will fulfill for the two of them, she will become Queen that he can be proud of and raise their child to be kind and caring like his father.

A promise to find the remnants of the Slitherers who are responsible for his untimely death.

And to see one another in the next life.

Where she will smile a lot for him.


	3. Legacy

"Hey Teach." Claude cheerfully greeted her one night.

It has been a full month since Byleth has given birth to their son, and he rushed going to the nursery as soon as he's done with his duties as King.

"Be quiet, Claude." Byleth chided him as he walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "If this baby wakes up, it's your responsibility to put him back to sleep."

He then snuck a kiss onto her cheek.

"I never get the chance to see him awake." He mumbled, nuzzling her nape.

"You'll see him awake tomorrow. You don't have duties tomorrow, right?"

"I have a meeting in the morning."

Byleth turned around to look at him, framing his face with her hands, frowning.

"You need rest." she declared. "Look at you."

"Why? How do I look? Dashing? Handsome?" He grinned at her.

"You look like you're on your last leg. Now, go wash up and change your clothes."

Sneaking another kiss on the lips, Claude let her go. He bent over the crib, pressing a kiss onto his son's forehead and went through the door that connects the nursery to their bedroom.

The two slept peacefully that night, with Byleth waking up every now and then due to Claude's snores.

In the early hours though, Byleth woke up again due to her ingrained instinct of sensing danger.

She carefully looked around the dark room, taking note of every little detail.

Even the night is too quiet to her liking.

There's no wind brushing against the trees outside, as if everything's muffled within.

The Crest Stone on Failnaught has this red dim glow around itself, the bow hanging above the fireplace.

Below it is the Sword of the Creator and the Sword of Begalta.

Claude has insisted of keeping the relics within their rooms as he doesn't trust any of the Almyrans taking interest in them, knowing their value.

Quietly moving, she shook Claude awake.

"Claude, wake up." she said as she moved from the bed and opened the drawer where she usually keeps her dagger.

Claude blearily opened his eyes, scowling at her.

"Huh?"

"There's something wrong."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Claude sat up and strained his ears.

There's movement outside the halls.

Not the urgent walking of soldiers who would knock furiously at their door if there is something worth reporting.

Nor the measured steps of patrol outside their doors.

Outside, he cannot hear the wings of the wyverns with their rider on its back, doing their patrol from the skies.

He carefully eased himself out of the bed, taking Failnaught from its place. He also handed the Sword of the Creator to her, making Byleth strap the dagger to her thigh.

They inched close to the door, listening intently to the shuffling of feet.

When the sounds didn't result to their door being bursted open, a pang of dread settled in their stomach and they looked at one another in realization.

Their son.

They quickly made their way to the door that connects to the nursery and carefully looked around.

Their son is still asleep and safe for the moment.

Is it possible that thieves managed to get this far into the palace?

Claude will have to rethink of re-training the Almyran knights for this.

Maybe Byleth can whip them up to shape and he can be the one to look after their son for a change.

They entered the room, still on guard, and Byleth took her baby in her arms.

That was when the door to the nursery bursts inward, splinters showering them and Claude quickly nocked Failnaught and released his arrows consecutively.

Three intruders dropped dead while five more stormed into the room.

They barely registered the familiar hooked masks on each intruder.

Slitherers.

How did they manage to get this far in Almyra?

"Take our son and go, Teach." Claude said urgently as he hit two more with deadly accuracy. "I can handle this."

Byleth nodded and took to the side door to look for help.

She knows Claude's capabilities, she had trained him well, but the unease inside her gut is telling her otherwise.

Once in the hall, she could hear battle raging on.

She hears men screaming and weapons clashing.

She dispatched a brawler who was coming her way, holding her baby securely in one arm and swinging her sword in another.

She found Balthus fighting off a couple of dark mages near the stairs that lead to their bedchambers.

"Oh, Your Majesty. You're awake. That's good." Balthus grinned but it soon fell when he saw the grim seriousness on Byleth's face.

"Take my son and go, Balthus." She told him, handing the sleeping prince to him. She undid the strap of the dagger and placed it on top of her son's chest.

She hopes that one day, if they never make it out of this alive, their son will carve his own path towards peace and unity that they have started to lay foundation on.

"What? No. You can't be serious. I'm not a babysitter."

"Balthus, I'm entrusting the future King of Almyra in your hands. Go find Nader and my in-laws. Get them somewhere safe."

Byleth loosened the Sword of Creator into its whip-like form and swung it to take out two approaching Slitherers.

"Your Majesty–"

"Go, Balthus. We can't let the Slitherers get their hands on him. This is an order."

Balthus only stared at her hopelessly before sighing.

"Very well, Your Majesty. I'm going to deliver the Prince his grandparents. Then come back to help you."

Byleth took one last look at her child, pressing a kiss onto his forehead, before helping Balthus escape the chaos and into safety towards where her in-laws are.

She made her way back to the nursery where she left Claude, dispatching enemies as easily as if she's just doing some training sessions with the Knights of Seiros.

She knew she should have dealt with the remnants while she was still in Fodlan, before she married Claude.

But her informants couldn't get enough to report to her.

As soon as she arrived by the nursery, she could hear Claude grunting against the swarm of Slitherers overwhelming him.

Gathering her will, Byleth let out a magic that easily burned one to his death while another was struck by small piercing light magic.

She quickly moved through them, cutting them down with the Sword of the Creator.

Claude moved back to their bedroom, taking the Sword of Begalta and swung it at the enemy.

Byleth was almost caught in his swing as well.

He grinned apologetically. "Sorry. I never liked using this thing."

Byleth rolled her eyes and took the sword from him. She's better suited on using swords than Claude is.

They worked with one another, covering each other's back.

The dead bodies of the Slitherers piled at the door, with Claude's deadly accuracy killing them before they could take a few more steps in.

Those who used their comrades as shield to his arrows were met by Byleth's dual-wielding swords.

The wave of enemy hasn't stopped and soon the King and Queen were exhausted.

Dawn was starting to peek through the horizon and the two of them sat down on the floor of their bedchambers, tired from all the fighting.

There were scorched marks on the walls, the curtains and sheets were singed. Blood pooling everywhere.

The stench of death is too much for their liking.

And when they thought everything was over, their door bursts open and a dark bishop entered.

"Hello, Fell Star." he greeted Byleth. "You thought you could run away from us?"

The two of them stood, their knees shaking from exhaustion.

Claude readied Failnaught and loosen his arrow.

It hit the dark mage on his thigh, but it didn't stop him from casting his magic and directed it at Byleth.

"Teach!"

Byleth was thrown to the floor, with Claude on top of her.

She stared at him, horrified, as his life was drained by the spell.

She tapped into the Divine Pulse, turning it back to before the door bursted open.

Claude only looked at her, confused, as she readied the whip-like Sword and aimed it at the door as soon as it opened.

She managed to gravely injure the dark bishop, but another have sent a dark energy towards her, knocking her backwards.

She could feel her life force was being drained, the dark magic swirling against her skin, seeping right into her pores and into her body, numbing her senses and overwhelming the magic that the Crest of Flames inside her body is pumping out to keep her alive.

She couldn't even muster enough strength to reach out to the Divine Pulse.

The last thing she ever saw before her consciousness fade into nothing was Claude running to her.

She would have scolded him if she had the strength.

She had told him many times not to show your defenseless back to the enemy unless you have a backup plan.

A flash of dark energy.

Claude dropped on top of her, his very life force drained by the same magic that claimed Byleth's.

When Balthus managed to get back to them with backups after delivering the Prince safely to his grandparents, he found the King and Queen of Almyra lifeless on the floor.

Claude laying on top of Byleth, their hand loosely intertwined, and both of their bodies having the same dark burn left by the residual dark energy that claimed their lives.

Their relics were not around as well. Balthus had the room searched for Failnaught and the Sword of the Creator, even the Sword of Begalta, which rightfully belongs to the Prince.

Nader had immediately ordered the gates that leads in and out of the Almyran Capital to be closed, as well as the borders. No one is allowed to go in or out until those who have stolen the relics and have killed the King and Queen are found.

Balthus only sank to his knees as he approached the lifeless rulers, his tears of agony and anger mixing as he clenched his trembling hands into fists.

He had failed to protect the people he had sworn to.

They had helped him restart his life anew in Almyra and he couldn't even protect them.

He's deep in his despair during their burial, and Nader only brought him back to reality that he managed to save their little hope.

Their little prince.

It is up to Balthus and Nader to help Tiana and her husband, who will take up the position as King and Queen of Almyra again after this tragedy, to raise the Prince in the way Claude and Byleth would want him to grow up into.

They all know that keeping the peace of the unified lands of Fodlan and Almyra after this is going to be hard. But they must do whatever it takes to keep their legacy alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Byleth's suppose to be pregnant in this chapter but I'm a coward and I want them to have a baby.


	4. Reunion

Byleth is walking briskly, holding her to-go cup of coffee in one hand and with the other, she hold onto the straps of her shoulder bag. She quickly pushed up her glasses up the bridge of her nose with the joint of her thumb, careful not to spill any coffee on herself. Her ponytail sways to the rhythm of her brisk walk.

She's running late.

She's suppose to meet a client of her dad's in a cafe.

Well. She was already in a cafe.

But she called her dad when the client didn't show up after twenty minutes of their designated meeting time.

Jeralt told her that she's in the wrong branch of the cafe he mentioned she's suppose to meet with the client.

She's suppose to be in the cafe branch near the center of the city.

A good thirty minute walk from her location.

She could have hailed a taxi but the traffic is unbearable at this hour. It's going to make her late than get there faster.

She turned the corner and bumped into someone, spilling a few of her coffee on their clothes.

"Hey, whoa. Careful." The man said as he reached out to steady her.

Byleth looked up at him, his touch being familiar on her skin.

Which is weird in a way because she never liked being touched by people.

Her eyes met with his, which has concern for her instead of his own clothes. And when their eyes met, the world seems to have slowed down around them.

His beautiful olive skin that has that glow that she recognizes from having a good skincare routine, his lips well taken care of with a coat of lipgloss that she's irrationally drawn to.

His hair is messily combed back but a few stray strands hangs around his brow.

His nose has that definitive small arch on the nose bone that gives off a sharp and petite look on him, with the tip pointing slightly outwards.

He has a nicely trimmed chinstrap beard that accentuates his jaw, but she knows he'll look good even without it.

His emerald green eyes stands out from his features, drawing her in to the mystery and mischief it holds. It reminds her of that time she used to play with her mother's jewelry, putting it up to the light and letting it change colors as she turned it around in her little hands. And getting into trouble for raiding her mother's jewelry box.

It's a face that she could stare at all day and not get tired of.

He's beautiful, Byleth's brain sighed.

As for the man in front of her, he just stared at her, awestruck by her beauty.

She has her hair tied up in a high ponytail, with bangs to cover her forehead. Her cornflower blue eyes, hidden behind a red-framed glasses but still wide in shock as he stares at them, reminds him of a beautiful morning sky that he used to love looking up to when he was still a kid.

Her lips, tinted pink with a lipbalm, looks smooth and inviting. Her cheeks look plump at first but it was just due to the glasses resting on her face. Her left ear is the only one pierced with a small single gold looped earring.

Her straight-edged nose is one of those beauty standards that many women try to replicate through plastic surgery but he knows that hers is a natural one.

Her perfectly heart-shaped face houses those beautiful features and he just want to look at her the whole day.

They stared at each other, with that sense of familiarity nagging at the back of their heads that they knew each other from somewhere but couldn't pinpoint when they did.

Byleth blinked, finally breaking the weird magic that made them stare at one another for one second too long.

"I'm sorry," she said to him as she freed her wrist and looked for her handkerchief.

"Huh? No, it's okay–" he started but Byleth wiped his shirt off lightly.

"I'll pay for the cleaning–" she ignored his words as she reached inside her bag.

"No, really it's okay, Miss–"

"–here, this is my contact. Drop me a line or drop by our office so I can pay for the cleaning services."

The man held onto her business card that she had given him.

"Hey, wait–"

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. I'm really busy."

"Like I've said–"

He stared at her leave in disbelief.

She didn't even hear him out!

He looked down at the business card she had given him.

Byleth Eisner. Interior Designer for the Eisner Designs.

Huh, he had heard of them before.

They're the ones who did the design for the Blaiddyds' main office. Dimitri and Lambert can't stop praising them when they saw the result.

The man was sure Lambert would want to set up Dimitri with the Eisner's daughter with the way he kept talking about her.

Well, she is quite the beauty.

He slid the business card into his wallet and moved on for his day out.

He can't be late for his lunch with a few college friends who's visiting the city. He's not really looking forward on getting a lecture from the great Lorenz Hellman Gloucester for being late.

But he did get a lecture from the said person for showing up with coffee stain on his shirt.

As for Byleth, she's thankful that her client was understanding of her being late.

It was some days later that she received a call from an unknown number. Wondering if it's a new client, she picked it up.

"Eisner Designs, may I help you?"

"Ah, yes. This is Miss Byleth Eisner?" the man on the other side of the call asked tentatively.

Byleth frowned. She heard this voice before but she can't remember where.

"Yes, Byleth speaking. May I know who's calling?"

"You might not remember me as it's been a few days. I'm that guy you spilled coffee on."

Oh.

Oh wait.

It's that beautiful man she couldn't stop thinking about!

"I... I see. How much do I owe you for the cleaning?"

"Let's not talk about that. Are you free today? Let's grab something to eat in a nearby cafe. My treat."

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"What, why?"

"I have other work to do. If you're not calling about the shirt–"

"Well, let's just say this lunch with me is your payment for spilling coffee on me."

Byleth distanced herself from the phone to heave a sigh.

What has she gotten herself into?

He may be handsome but he sure is pushy.

Well. It's just lunch. She could humor him for at least an hour and they don't have to see or hear from each other again.

She agreed to meet up with him, and their lunch is full of awkward silence.

He had introduced himself as Claude von Riegan, and Byleth couldn't help but agree internally that the name suits him.

Claude walked her back to her office, even making an excuse to look at some of their portfolios for his office redecoration just to be with her for a few more minutes.

And when he finally said goodbye, Byleth was a bit melancholic for she won't be able to see him again.

But it was a nice two hours of being with him, even though they were awkward and just talked about business.

The next week however, is another surprise for Byleth.

Claude came in to their office once again, this time as a client.

He regularly schedule a lunch meeting with Byleth for no reason and she would have told him off but she likes their mini dates. 

And over time, they became friends. Claude helped her find a new office location when the lease on their previous one expired. He managed to secure her a nicer place with a surprisingly low rent in a high rise building in the heart of the city.

He didn't bother to tell her that the building is owned by a family friend, Nader, and that Claude bullied him into giving the office space to them on a low price.

"You know, this feels like we're more on a date than a meeting." Claude commented one time as they met up for another lunch. He looked at her fondly, noticing that she had started letting her hair down more instead of tying it up (with a hidden braid on the left side of her head that is tucked behind her ear), and wearing more smart casual outfit than too formal ones.

She even changed her glasses, but it's still color red.

It suits her.

"It's because you keep asking for a lunch meeting about the project you contracted me with." Byleth replied patiently. "You're not my only client, Claude. We're starting on the renovations of your office next week with the design you approved after how many revisions."

"Well, why don't we just start dating? So that you'd complain less about me setting a meeting and that I don't have to make any excuse to see you."

Byleth chuckled at that, looking at him bemusedly.

"That's smooth."

"Can't blame a man taking the chance." He winked at her.

Byleth shook her head at that and Claude rested his elbows on the table, propping his chin on top of his steepled fingers.

"You know, I've been wondering." He said as he looked at her intently. "Why do you only wear one earring? Shouldn't you wear them both?"

She raised her hand to touch her earlobe. "Oh this? It's just been inspired by a book I read some time ago."

"Really? What book?"

"It's just an old musty children's book in my uncle's collection. About a King and Queen who brought together their warring kingdom into peace through their marriage."

"Interesting. Go on."

Byleth rolled her eyes at him. "I'll lend you the book if you want. I stole it from Uncle Seteth some years back."

"I'd love to read it on another time but tell me first why it inspired you to have that earring."

"The King and Queen both have an earring on each ear, a symbol of their love and unity. I've always thought it's sweet."

"Surprising. Never thought you're a romantic."

"Shut it."

Claude chuckled as he leaned back on his seat. "Normally, couples have rings as proof of their love but ear piercing is new to me. So that means you have the other pair for that earring right? Just waiting to give it to someone?"

"Maybe."

"In that case, I'll try my best to win it from you." He winked.

Byleth shook her head, smiling. "We'll see."

Claude stared at her for a moment then smiled sheepishly. "You look beautiful when you smile."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? This is the first time I've seen you smile since we met. I gotta say, you made me happier just by smiling. I feel rejuvenated."

"Stop teasing."

"I'm not teasing. I'm just telling the truth."

"Teasing me is lowering your chances of getting the earring from me."

He blinked at that. "What?"

"What? I thought you said you're going to do your best to win it?"

"Well, yeah. But I thought you're going to say no..."

Byleth only raised an eyebrow at him. He raised his hands defensively.

"Please don't take it back." He said.

"I won't."

After their lunch, Claude escorted her back to her office, brushing his pinky finger close to hers, not sure if he's being too forward if he hold hands with her now.

She turned to look at him once they reached the entrance to the building.

"I'll see you around." she told him, gracing him another smile.

Claude smiled widely at that. "I'll come pick you up later for dinner. If you don't mind."

"Don't you have work to do?" she asked him archly.

"Well, yeah. I do. Working on winning that earring." He grinned.

Byleth shook her head at his ridiculousness. She stepped forward, tiptoed slightly and pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

Claude's brain short circuited at that, and his heart rate went up.

"Okay then. See you later this evening."

Byleth waved goodbye to him, nodded at the guard and disappeared into the building.

Claude stood there, frozen, his ears red.

He raised a hand to the spot on his cheek where she kissed him. He didn't know she's that forward.

He should have held her hand on the way back! Damn it!

"Oh shut it, Kyle." He snapped at the guard who was grinning at him.

"I didn't say anything, Sir."

"Wipe off that stupid grin on your face. And don't you dare report this to Nader."

"But it is something to report, Sir. The great Claude von Riegan, notorious bachelor that women clamor for, has been rendered speechless by the beautiful Miss Byleth."

"Shut it, Kyle. I know we're friends but don't push your luck. Or else I'll have you transferred to a different office."

"But you transferred me here so I can look after Miss Byleth."

"Kyle."

The guard snickered at that. "Yes sir, I'll stop now. And congratulations."

Claude turned around to leave, his faked irritation fading away and his face became sheepish.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked, giddy at the sudden change of their status, his mind stuck on Byleth.

She's really something.

He was right that she's an interesting woman from the first time they've met. It's going to be quite a story to tell everyone how they got to know one another.

He entered a jewelry store, looking for a ring that will look good on her.

He picked out a radiant cut emerald gemstone which is securely placed on a white gold band. It's simple and would look good on her finger.

Not to mention it will remind her of his eyes.

He knows she likes looking at his face. He had constantly teased her about it.

He knows it's too early but if he wins the earring from her, he's going to give this to her after a few months when he ask for her hand in marriage.

It's only a matter of time.


End file.
